Possession
by Chimuwaku
Summary: One-shot. Rated M for pure lemon with little to no plot. Dedicated to a friend of mine.


This is, without a doubt, a kabusaku lemon. If you clicked on this without realizing that..now you know. It may be too intense for really innocent people. I mean, this is kabuto we're talking about. Feel free to leave a review/message me/ect. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The way his lips felt as they crashed against mine was unexplainable. But I knew without a doubt two things. One, that this was the feeling of love. And two, that I had fallen in love with a madman.

"Kabuto kun.."

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

He was in full control of every action I made, and I hesitated to allow it. Secretly, deep down, I enjoyed it. I loved the thrill of being at this sadistic man's mercy. I wanted this more than anything..this one sin greater than anything else I've ever done.

I, Sakura Haruno, am sleeping with the man who serves one of Konaha's greatest enemies, Orochimaru.

I love him.

I shook my head, my pink hair falling in pieces over my emerald eyes.

His hand slowly tortured my skin, not yet by the blade that was sure to soon come, but by his mischievous fingers. My will was crumbling and I shook in sickly pleasure. He was aware of my trembling and mistook it for fear. His grin widened.

"Is my cherry blossom afraid?" he asked, his lips moving down my neck.

"No, Kabuto kun" I managed to mutter, annoyed at being accused of such a thing.

Suddenly my back slammed firmly and roughly against the wall. Anger and a hint of passion flashed in his eyes.

"You're not addressing me properly. Don't make me punish you so early in the game.." he whispered darkly.

"Make me" I dared to say. I would not give in so easily.

A rough tug at my hair registered quickly in my brain and I squealed softly at the pain. He had forced my head back by pulling my hair.

"I demand respect. Your life is in my hands, and I suggest you act so. Do you understand?"

"..Hai, Kabuto sama"

His fingers moved up my thigh, slowly parting the thin fabric and separating it from my hot skin. His fingers teased me, and I knew without a doubt that my pleasure was in his hands..quite literally. Underneath my skirt, he lightly toyed with the thin, lacy material that was the only layer he had yet to disturb, and a soft noise willed itself to escape from me. I bit my lip in protest. He made my knees weak, but my stubbornness still lingered and I would not allow such a sound please him until I could no longer hold it back. However, my actions only pleased him further. His other thumb quickly rushed to brush against my bottom lip.

"You know what that does to me, don't you?" he questioned rhetorically, his thumb the only thing separating our lips. I stared up at him with widened emeralds, barely able to handle this agony. My quivering body waited for him to do something, anything. _Oh kami.._

He slowly removed his thumb, at the same time torturing my inner thigh and teasing my pulsing entrance by nearing it ever so closely, then moving away at the last moment. He did this over and over, his eyes not leaving mine for even a second. He felt my body clench in need, only to unwillingly relax as he didn't grant me the pleasure I desired. A light blush grew on my warm cheeks. He was studying my reactions so intently. _How embarrassing.._ I began to think, glancing away, when suddenly his lips hungrily tasted mine. A sharp tingling shot through my entire body when he tugged at my bottom lip with his own teeth, this time biting hard and deep enough to draw blood. No matter how much I tried to stop it, a heavy, pleasurable moan escaped from me when he decided to gently suck on the wound he inflicted. When the blood satisfied his thirst, he roughly pushed his tongue in between my lips and searched for my own. I barely put up a fight for dominance with mine, but instead pressed my body closer to him, forcing his fingers to finally connect with my wet arousal. His knuckle pressed against my sensitive bud, forcing a pathetic whimper to leave my lips

A devious smirk appeared on his lips. My eyes were tightly shut, but if I had noticed the look, I would have instantly known what was to come. If I wanted his touch so badly, he would give it to me, but now it would not be gentle.

He instantly buried three fingers inside of me, pressing firmly against my tight walls. My eyes snapped open as I gasped in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, instinctively throwing my head back against the wall.

"My Sakura chan wants me to finger fuck her, doesn't she?"

I wasn't given the chance to reply.

He swiftly thrust them in and out of me, giving my insides no chance to adjust. Wetness dribbled down my thigh, staining my clothes. I throbbed and pulsated, clenching to his fingers rhythmically. He was pounding my insides, and oh it felt amazing. His other hand teased my rosebud, circling around it with his fingers. My legs shook where I stood. I couldn't think..couldn't breath. I couldn't take this any longer.

"No more.." I managed to whisper, my voice shaky.

He responded by increasing his pace, thrusting his slender fingers deeper and faster inside of me and pushing against my inner sweet spot. I nearly screamed, but instead choked on my breath. I was so close..I was going to explode. But no..I couldn't. If I did..

"Kurosai..oh Kurosai, Kabuto sama! Anything but this." I begged, squirming. "I'm going to..You're going to make me.."

"Come, Sakura. I'm not going to give you the usual punishment for doing so early."

I had held it back long enough, and I didn't give a second thought to his words. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, knowing if I didn't have something to hold on to, I would have soon fell over. He pushed his way with his three fingers as deep inside me as possible, the force pushing my body into the wall. He didn't hesitate a moment to caress the one spot he knew drove me crazy. That was when the building inside of me ended..and a moment of bliss passed through. I made incoherent noises as my back arched against the wall, and further into his hand. I had an orgasm at his will.

I didn't even get to catch my breath.

He picked my trembling body up into his arms and quickly hurried to his plush, purple king size bed that awaited them. Although I had thought he was in a rush, he placed me down gently and seemed calm as ever. This agonizingly slow pace both excited and pained me. It made me anticipate his touch with more urgency.. but until I received it, it was torturous.

He knelt on the bed in front of my lying figure, his hands slowly moving up my leg. Although I expected him to tease me further, as I watched him it seemed more like he was worshiping every spot he touched. My breath quickened as he reached the waistline of my skirt and pulled it down to expose the lacy black fabric that was wet from what occurred just a minute ago. My eyes watched every movement of his carefully, and I tried to stay as still as possible. When the skirt met with the floor, his hand moved up to my shirt. He unzipped it all the way, and tossed it in the pile that was beginning to form. I couldn't help but shiver. Partly due to my exposed skin, but mostly due to his gentleness. He usually ripped the material off in a ravished hurry. He surprised me once more when his lips met with my lower stomach, right at the line of my panties, and kissed up my body. His hand reached to cup my covered breast, gently massaging through the material as he kissed all the way to my neck. For whatever reason, he was being almost..romantic. It gave me butterflies.

The moment soon passed. The next time he looked up at me power-hungry lust filled his eyes. His lips pulled in that smirk I was so familiar with. "I can't wait to destroy this beautiful body of yours" he whispered hotly. "But first..I think it's time for your punishment, my blossom. Lay on your stomach."

My eyes widened in shock. "Nani?" I squeaked. "I..I thought.."

"I said you would not receive your usual punishment. I have something much more amusing then refusing your orgasms for a week. Now, argue with me again and I will not let you orgasm for a month." he threatened, and I didn't dare say anything further. I know, I was weak for giving into him like this. "Now lay on your stomach."

I did as he said, shaking at the thought that I couldn't see what would happen next in this position. But I definitely felt it.

"Itaaiii!" I exclaimed sharply, grabbing on to the pillow I lay on as his hand firmly slapped against my ass. Although I still had clothing on, it was very little and very thin. It did nothing to protect me from the pain. He pushed my head into the pillow with his free hand, while his other rubbed the spot he had smacked.

"There you go again, making noises without permission. Shall I do it harder than?"

I said nothing, and if I had it would have been muffled by the pillow anyways. As he said, the second one was harder. I couldn't help but make a soft noise, however I silenced it as much as possible and bit my lip. It was good he couldn't see, or he would have gone crazier. And then, he did it a third. My body shook in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The next six came quickly in a row, each time I let out small moans, and it was beginning to feel very erotic. Again I could feel my wetness begging for his touch. And again, he knew what I wanted. His other hand released my head, and i was no longer pressed into the pillow. On the tenth strike, he pulled back and slammed against it as hard as possible while simultaneously shoving a finger inside of my pink warmth. I screamed, holding the pillow while biting down on it to silence the noise. He noticed though, of course.

"Sakura is very naughty. She likes being punished." he stated, slipping his finger out of my wetness. He crawled on top of me, his excited erection that yearned for me more than I realized pressed up against my reddened skin and the cavern he had tortured so much today. He lowered his head to the back of my neck and brought his finger to my lips. He didn't have to say anything because I knew what he wanted me to do. I gently ran my tongue over his finger before wrapping my lips around it fully and sucked it clean.

He wasn't satisfied yet, that much was for sure. I could feel him smirk against my neck, and suddenly he pulled my headband down to cover my eyes. I gasped softly at the sudden lack of sight and squirmed underneath him. Sadly, his body moved from mine and I couldn't feel where he was anymore. Although the opportunity at regaining my sight tempted me to remove the hindrance, a bigger part excited me. I was completely hooked to the pleasure he gave me. _What do you plan to do to me this time, Kabuto sama? _

His weight shifted the bed, and at the very least I knew he had returned. "Lay on your back against the headboard" he ordered. He expected me to do this while unable to see, of course. I struggled to regain sense of my direction, but quickly managed to find the headboard and did as he said. I waited for him to say or do something, but once again he was being agonizingly slow. Until finally I felt a cool metal press against my skin.

_That's all?_

And then, stupid me, I realized what it was. He cut into my bra, quickly making scrap out of it and throwing it into the pile with everything else. My breasts were full exposed to him now, and I wondered if he was looking at them. I blushed again once more, this time embarrassed because I didn't know how he was looking at me. Then the metal dug sharply into my cleavage, and my blush deepened as I felt the blood pour down my chest. It hurt a bit, but the wound wasn't deep and pain and I were well acquainted. I was mostly concerned with what I couldn't see.

"Are you embarrassed that you like the pain?" he questioned, knowing that was not necessarily it but still wanting to tease me.

The next thing I knew, his lips kissed my blood covered nipple. His tongue flicked back and forth, circling around. I let out small cries as he nibbled lightly at first, tugging at it with his teeth, then began to suck on it and my blood. He was sucking on me so hungrily and in such a way that sent shivers through my body. My entrance was wet just because of what he doing with his mouth. His other hand played with my other breast for a while, pinching and pulling at the nipple. Once he savored all the blood, he soon moved down to the only piece of thin, lacy clothing I had left. His finger toyed with my opening, making sure to barely avoid my sensitive bud. I couldn't see him, but I could only assume he was smirking at the way my body reacted to his touch and the erotic moans that were escaping.

The kunai soon returned to my skin, this time toying with the wet lace. He pressed the dull side against me, the chill of metal seeping through the cloth, and I trembled slightly. Once I had squirmed to his likely, he removed the metal. What replaced it, though, was a thousand times more pleasurable. I felt his tongue trace circles into the lace, tasting my wetness indirectly. The muscles in my legs shook with the pleasure soon to come. The kunai ripped at this material once more, and soon I was lying completely naked. In an instant, his warm mouth was on one of the most sensitive parts of my body, and I let out a soft scream.

He tasted me fully, making sure to slide his tongue in and out of me and search every small fold of mine. Every time he returned to my rosebud, a soft whimper would escape my mouth. And every time I neared another explosive orgasm, he pulled away. He began to slowly cut into my thigh as he sucked on me, allowing blood to flow, and he tasted every drop. Then he crawled over to me, pressing near my now exposed entrance, and pulled my headband up. He kissed me deeply, allowing both the irony blood and sweetness to pass over to my lips.

"Both of your juices taste wonderful.." he said softly, pressing nearer to me to tease me further.

I decided that maybe it was time to take control.

"Kabuto sama..I taste very good. But I'd rather be tasting you.." I said sweetly, smiling at him. I could feel him harden even further against me. My daring personality decided to show once again, and without permission I sat up and gently guided him to lay down. He stared at me for a moment, as if I was something very interesting to him.

"Alright, you have my permission.. "

I was extremely surprised, a part of me had expected to get punished again. However, I soon understood that he was still in control. He reached into a drawer and pulled out something I should have expected..rope. He then silently reached around me and bound my hands to one another. He then laid down, appearing relaxed, yet his stiff member was obvious through the pants he wore.

_How am I supposed to undress him without using my hands.._ I wondered, my eyes widening in realization. _He means for me to do it by my mouth. Well you know what? Two can play at this game! Chaa! I can please him too! _

It was my turn to smirk. I very slowly kissed my way up his pant leg, much like he did to me, and approached his hardness as close as possible before pulling away. I purposefully let my hair fall against his erection, moving so it lightly tickled his skin. I did all of this while looking up at him, watching for any sign that he needed this. I moved up his stomach, my teeth gently pulling at the cloth waistband around him, and purposefully pressed my breasts into his erection. That was when I got a reaction out of him. He grunted softly, deep in his throat, and his hip pushed up into me.

"Kabuto sama, I can feel you twitch when I rub against it. " I stated, trying to hide any sort of nervousness.

I finally undid the sash, being sure to bend over as I dropped it to the floor. My breasts rubbed against him again as my lips moved towards the waistband of his pants. I pulled back, this time being slow only because it took time to do without hands. Eventually, I pulled them down far enough to see his erection..covered in a thin, black material. The only material separating his largeness with my mouth. I went through the same process again, slowly exposing him. When his length finally appeared before me, I couldn't help but stare in awe for a moment. My lips then hungrily pressed against him, not even thinking of torture. I needed to taste him, and he appeared to need it too. Another sound, softer and lighter this time, passed though his lips. I took this as a good sign and continued to kiss up and down his shaft, and suddenly he entangled his hand in my hair.

"Sakura.." he let out softly, not able to stop it from slipping.

I stopped for a moment to look up at him, my lips still placed firmly on his length, and I smiled at him. I didn't want to anger him, so I'd keep the knowledge quiet that I could please him. I then crept down his shaft with it between my lips, taking in as much of him as I could at the moment. Kabuto seemed to like it. He laid back into the pillow and closed his eyes, no doubt forcing himself to stay quiet. I hungrily sped up my pace, taking more and more of him between my soft lips. Occasionally, I'd run my tongue up his length until reaching his most sensitive tip. I could feel his body clench underneath me every time, and he would throb powerfully. My tongue circled the tip, flicking it back and forth, and my saliva dribbled down his erection. I continued to do this, tasting his deliciously tangy flavor.

"You taste amazing.." I moaned softly into his length.

He was struggling with something internally, and it took me a moment to realize what it was. _Am __I really pleasing him that much that he has to force himself not to..?_

The next moment I hesitantly covered his head with my lips once more, unsure if I should continue. If it was that hard for him, it occurred to me that maybe I should stop. I didn't get the chance to change my mind though, because the moment he was inside of my mouth, he thrust his hip so far up that it filled my mouth entirely. I moaned softly, realizing I had all of him inside of me, and I continued to pump up and down with my lips. I kept going, and going, enjoying his fullness, that it took me a moment to notice his hips writhing slightly in pleasure. He was really, really enjoying this.

"Stop." he ordered finally, his breath shaky. Although tempted to forcefully bring him to the edge, I knew better. I obeyed, sitting up, and wiped my lips with a smile. He quickly sat up, kicking his pants off completely, and quickly removed his shirt.

"I need you. Do not come until I say so. Understood?" he asked, this time moving quickly to untie me from my bindings and pin my naked body with his own against the bed.

I allowed him to push me down, wrapped my arms around his neck, reached for the tie that held his hair, and pulled it out just as hastily. I had always loved his hair when it was down. He didn't seem to mind me doing this, even though I didn't ask for permission.

"Of course, Kabuto sama" I spoke heatedly, lifting my head to meet his lips passionately.

I knew that he couldn't hold back any longer, so when he suddenly pushed his length inside of my very wet entrance, it was no surprise. Still, I couldn't help but gasp. My nails dug into his back at the amazing feeling of fullness. My hips pushed forward, begging to feel more of him. The movement buried every last inch of him inside, and I let out a deep moan as he claimed me. He fit me perfectly in every way. His lips left mine momentarily to suck and nibble at my neck, and he pulled out and then in fully once more, ramming into my deepest parts. He was slow at first, simply enjoying my tightness that engulfed him, but soon took a faster, desperate pace. We both knew how much we needed each other.

I clung on to him even tighter, my nails breaking his skin as his lips found my nipple once more. He sucked and pulled, moving across my chest and tasting every part of me all over again. He returned to my neck to bite and suck, but not to break skin. So many feelings shot through my body at the same time. I thrust my hips forward, following his rhythm, my whole body clenching and squirming in excitement. Soon he managed to hit the very deepest part of me in such a way that drove me crazy, and the muscles in my legs begged for relief. I would not let it. As I had said, I would wait for him. I didn't want the release yet, instead I wanted to look into the eyes of the man I love as every part of me quivered and begged for more of him.

Over and over he pounded into me, filling me entirely. and I could hear the low moans of satisfaction come from deep in his throat. His arms held tightly on to me, on to his cherry blossom, his Sakura. His hands roamed my entire body before finally resting on each of my cheeks, his forehead close to mine, and looked straight into my eyes as he thrust inside of me over and over. My lips parted, taking in deep breaths that were much-needed. I didn't have to think about it. I didn't have to think about anything now. I saw the love and affection in his eyes in this moment, and that wasn't something I had to consider. I knew it was true.

"Sakura..my Sakura.."

"Hai..hai..all yours."

He didn't have to say anything else. I could feel him swell deep inside of me, pushing as far as possible.

"Kabuto..Kabuto kun!"

My whole body responded as he shot his hot seed inside of me, filling me up entirely. I screamed out his name, my entire mind exploding as I shot to the heavens. I felt nothing. I felt everything. It was the most intense experience, yet it was so unknown. It was the most complicated thing to explain, but the simplest thing to feel. I felt loved. I felt at peace. I felt amazing. I slowly fell down from this high, but I still felt the immense pleasure. I shaved the moment, shaking uncontrollably as he held me there, pressed firmly underneath him .

"My Sakura.." he whispered softly, staring down at me.

"Of course, Kabuto kun.." I whispered softly, looking into his eyes with the most loving expression as we lay together in paradise.


End file.
